Gedankenspiele
by Flammentanz
Summary: Kriminalrat Roland Schladitz und Kommissarsanwärterin Sarah Brandt machen Überstunden ...


_**Disclaimer: Sämtliche handelnden Personen gehören ausschließlich ihren geistigen Vätern bzw. ihren Schauspielern. **_

_**Vorbemerkung: Eine sehr private Szene zwischen Roland Schladitz und Sarah Brandt in "Borowski und der Engel" (2013), die sich dann allerdings eher komödiantisch entwickelte, gab mir den Anlass zu dieser Geschichte. Bitte nur positives Feedback sonst werde ich gleich wieder entmutigt, etwas über die sympathischen Charaktere vom Tatort Kiel zu verfassen, die ohnehin leider nicht mit Fanfictions bedacht werden.**_

**Gedankenspiele**

_**Eine Fanfiction zum Tatort Kiel**_

Das Büro von Kriminalhauptkommissar Klaus Borowski im Kieler Kriminalkommissariat 7 gegen Leib und Leben lag im Halbdunkel. Ein Mitarbeiter verabschiedete sich: "Gute Nacht! Und macht nicht mehr so lang."

"So, jetzt sind wir allein ..." Kriminalrat Roland Schladitz hatte es sich auf dem Schreibtisch von Kommissarsanwärterin Sarah Brandt bequem gemacht und verfolgte mit interessierten Blicken, wie die junge Frau dem Computer verschiedene Daten entlockte. "Ich bin Ihr Vorgesetzter, eigentlich dürfte ich das alles gar nicht erlauben." wandte der Kriminalrat ein. Wir sind die guten, wir dürfen das." Verschmitzt schaute sie zu Schladitz auf und widmete sich anschließend wieder ihrer Tastatur.

"_Klaus hat recht. Sie ist wirklich clever. Und tough ist sie auch, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie neulich einen Verdächtigen gestellt hat, man könnte direkt Angst bekommen vor dem Mädchen. Blödsinn, sie ist doch kein Mädchen mehr sondern __eine junge Frau. Und hübsch ist sie noch dazu. Augenblick, was mache ich mir hier eigentlich für Gedanken ... Was ist los, was hat sie gesagt?" _

"Ich habe die Bankdaten, Herr Schladitz!"unterbrach Sarah Brandt die Überlegungen ihres Vorgesetzten. "Ah, ja. Und was sagt uns das?" "Der Verdächtige hat hohe Schulden, und somit wäre ein Tatmotiv gegeben." "Das wird Borowski ungemein freuen, er hat den Mann von Anfang an verdächtigt." Schladitz hoffte, sein Tonfall klänge absolut sachlich. Seine Besorgnis war unbegründet, denn Sarah Brandt war von ihrem neuesten Hackererfolg scheinbar so hingerissen, dass ihr die momentane Geistesabwesenheit ihres Chefs entging.

"Nun machen Sie aber Feierabend. Als Vorgesetzter habe ich schließlich auch so etwas wie eine Fürsorgepflicht für meine Mitarbeiter." "Schade, ich wollte noch die Daten von ..." "Frau Brandt, ich will das gar nicht im Detail wissen. Und nun machen Sie endlich das verdammte Ding aus!"

"_Wie er befehlen kann! Das hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Meist ist er so umgänglich und nett, manchmal ein bißchen gedankenverloren. Er darf nicht glauben, dass ich keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm habe, nur weil er mir damals in Unterwäsche die Tür aufgemacht hat. War zwar sehr komisch, aber er ist doch immer noch mein Chef. Was der aber auch bei Borowski rumhängt wegen seiner Frau. Hat ein ganz schön intensives Privatleben für jemand von Mitte Fünfzig. Aber warum auch nicht, ist doch heutzutage kein Alter mehr, und er ist ein sehr interessanter Mann. Vor allem dieser Blick ... Moment mal, worüber denke ich hier eigentlich nach ..."_

Vorsichtig sah Sarah Brandt zu Roland Schladitz hoch und begegnete dessen Augen, deren intensives Blau bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu dringen schien. Vorbei war es mit ihrer Selbstsicherheit, sie errötete wie ein kleines Mädchen und schlug die Augen nieder vor seinem forschenden Blick.

"Woran hat sie gerade gedacht?" überlegte er. "Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht ... " flehte sie in Gedanken. "Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren, Frau Brandt?" Sie nahm seinen betont korrekten Tonfall auf. "Danke, Herr Schladitz. Sie wissen doch, dass ich Herrn Borowski versprochen habe, mich wegen meiner Epilepsie nicht ans Steuer zu setzen."

Roland Schladitz steuerte den Mercedes in Richtung Nordwesten, wo Sarah Brandt im Stadtteil Blücherplatz wohnte. Vor einem schmucklosen mehrstöckigen Altbau hielt er den Wagen an.  
>Sarah Brandt stieg aus und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Schladitz öffnete die Tür und trat zu ihr. "Was haben Sie?" erkundigte er sich. Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.<p>

"Woran haben Sie vorhin im Büro gedacht?" "Es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, Frau Brandt." "Damit kommen Sie mir nicht davon. Sie haben an mich gedacht, nicht wahr?" Immer leiser wurden ihre Worte während sie sprach. Er nickte wortlos. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Schladitz ergriff Sarahs Hand, wollte ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen, doch sie gab seine Hand nicht frei. "Wollen Sie mich nicht auch fragen ..." "Nein!" Entschieden kam seine Antwort. Er fühlte, dass er sich auf ein gefährliches Terrain begab und wollte es schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen.

_"Verdammt, ich wünschte, ich wäre geübter in solchen Dingen. Ich müßte ihn auf ein Glas Wein einladen oder ..."_

"Lassen Sie meine Hand los. Bitte!" Sanft, doch nachdrücklich entzog er sich ihr. _"Wofür hält sie mich eigentlich? Ich bin doch kein dummer Junge, mit dem sie spielen kann."_ "Ich habe vorhin auch an Sie gedacht, Herr Schladitz." unterbrach Sarah seine Überlegungen. "So ..." Seine einsilbige Reaktion lies sie noch unsicherer werden. _"Was soll ich denn noch tun? Ich kann mich ihm doch nicht an den Hals werfen."_

"Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Frau Brandt. Meine Frau lebt von mir getrennt, aber ich bin nicht so verzweifelt, dass ich deshalb mit einer mir Unterstellten die Nacht verbringe. Ich habe nämlich nicht die geringste Neigung, mich dem Klatsch des gesamten Präsidiums einschließlich meines Freundes Borowski auszusetzen. Und nun vergessen wir das ganze und ..."  
>Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sarah Brandt hatte ihn umfasst, sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihre weichen Lippen auf die seinen gepresst. Schwer atmend löste er sich von ihr. "Sind Sie völlig verrückt geworden?!" stieß er hervor. "Wollen Sie mich jetzt übers Knie legen?" Schelmisch sah sie zu ihm auf. "Das könnte Ihnen so passen!"<p>

"Also?" "Also was?" "Herr Schladitz, es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten."

_"Woher nimmt sie nur diese Verwegenheit?_" - _"Hoffentlich merkt er nicht, dass ich mir meiner gar nicht so sicher bin."_

"Seien Sie vernünftig!" Seine Bitte klang wie eine Beschwörung an sich selbst. _"Er will mich nicht. Bestimmt denkt er, ich habe zu wenig Erfahrung. Und ganz so falsch ist es ja auch nicht." "Sie ist so hübsch und lieb. Mein Gott, reiß dich zusammen, Roland!"_

"Also schön. Schlafen Sie gut und träumen Sie von mir, Herr Schladitz!" Rasch umarmte sie ihn, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief ins Haus.  
>Er atmete tief durch, stieg in den Wagen und blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er davonfuhr.<p>

Roland Schladitz hatte keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringen würde, doch eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: auch morgen würde er Sarah Brandt wieder im Präsidium begegnen ...


End file.
